The Misfit Of The Year
by WildRakkaMoonlight
Summary: You'd imagine Rin to grow up all spricy and nicey and such but this one doesnt. Read as she slows off Sesshomaru and acts rude to the end, at the age of a teenager. Full and ripe R
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Glada, October 13, 2006 (the day I updated)

**The Misfit of the year:**

**Prologue:**

I never knew the life I had chosen, I never knew the tears I'd someday shed for somebody I never thought I would. Back then the only way I knew to protect myself was to rash out and swears. The only way to hide, my life seemed drowned and when he left that's when I realized my strangled love.

You could barely probably hear my strangled cry when I got taken away, my pride was too much, my life meant so little and I had no clue why. I never knew why I was so foolish or so arrogant. I guess I just wanted him for myself, I never knew the pain like this before, or the loneliness. It was too much.

All I could think about then was to end everything, my life, the light coming threw my eyes, the feeling of touch and pain. I wanted out, I wanted out of everything, out of this world…

Heres my story, of when I fell in love with Sesshomaru

Ashley

There it is, I hope you like. One of you might remember this screen name, PuNkeD.Bitch or GothGoddess19y, cause I used to have a story called Rin all grown up and it was a hit. But I lost concentration and quit on it…. Yeah, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley Glada, October 16, 2006 (the day I updated)

Thanks to Lizzie for reviewing me on my first chapter. I know its kind of strange but I always like to update once I have at least one review. I still only have one review but whatever, I'll update for Lizzie! Okay, enjoy 

XXX

The water moved back and forth sluggishly, pushing up on the shore and withdrawing with beautiful grace. The setting sun shone what it still could on the middle part of the lake, casting a silver gleam over the cerulean water. A pale toe dipped swiftly into the lake, casting off ripples in all distances. A catfish swam speedily by, the orange a murky mirage from the surface.

The toe wiggled a bit, earning a nip from a browner catfish, then the retreating colors of more catfish as she slid out her few submersed toes. Her dark brown eyes watching the spots of colors dart here and there. A sigh made its way passed light pink-pursed lips.

Rin moved swiftly into a standing position, watching the silver slowly die from the lake as the sun slowly dispersed behind the mountains. She turned and started walking away from the elation, her face sat into a frown.

XXXX

"Where is that insufferable girl?" Squealed Jaken as he slowly turned over the meat that was residing over the fire. "All's she does is run off and agitate us!"

He looked over to his master briefly, wanting, more of hoping he'd see a face of annoyance, which rarely ever set itself on his face but instead his face was calm, his eyes closed as if in a quiet sleep.

He grunted and looked back to the darkening flesh, no doubt she'd come back and eat his winnings. He sighed, then he could squeal and chatter all he wanted but she'd get her way and he'd probably get hit over the head for making noise. No he didn't like it. He was frankly annoyed of it, she seemed to have been getting so much more attention every day in the past ten years since they found her.

Footsteps sounded briefly behind him as he wandered threw his many thoughts, most of them about the teenager standing behind him. "When's supper going to be ready?"

"What! Don't do that you stupid girl," he cried, his glaring beady eyes set on her. He waved his staff around about to give her a lecture until she stepped over him, walking over to the fire. Her eyes set on the roasting food.

She reached out, grabbing the stick that was holding it up and brang it to her mouth, tasting the cooked meat on her tongue. "We, you almost burnt it you idiot" she accused, sending a glaring glance at Jaken.

"Hey, I cooked that food, you have no damn right to be eating it!" he creid again, trying to grab it from her, but her height compared to his was way different.

XXX

I sadly have to go to the washroom and I have to go back to class but I'll add onto this when I get another review, thanks for reading everyone 

Ashley


End file.
